


Keep You Safe

by Helpbellamyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke fic, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Mom clarke, POV Bellamy, bellarke AU, bellarke as parents, bellarke fluff - Freeform, bellarke son, canon bellarke, dad bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpbellamyblake/pseuds/Helpbellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy prompt in which Bellamy speaks to his newborn son as Clarke rests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Safe

After fourteen hours of labor and five hours of pushing, Clarke had finally given birth to a little baby boy. He was an exact copy of Bellamy, from his full head of dark brown hair right down to his fingers and toes. When Clarke first saw him she suggested they name him after Bellamy. But when her husband suggested they name him after Clarke's father, her smile stretched from ear to ear and she began to cry.

"You like that baby boy?" she whispered to the bundle in her arms, "how about it, Jake." 

She now slept peacefully as Bellamy held his son in his arms. He sat in a rocking chair facing a window which overlooked the forest and mountains. Every now and then Jake stirred and soft babbles came from his small lips. His eyelids would open revealing the big brown eyes behind them and Bellamy would feel his heart burst in his chest all over again. 

"I know it looks like a big scary world out there," Bellamy whispered so as not to wake up his sleeping wife, "and I'm not going to lie to you. It is."

He continued rocking back and forth in chair as he spoke to his son. 

"But your daddy's gonna be around to keep you safe." 

Bellamy thought back to the day Clarke told him she was pregnant. He instantly became overwhelmed with fear. They lived in an unpredictable world where you were never guaranteed another day, but he never once worried for his own safety until he knew he was going to be a father. What if something happened to him and he couldn't be there to raise his child? What if he couldn't be there to make sure his child was safe? He couldn't imagine leaving Clarke to do it all on her own. These thoughts kept him awake at night through her whole pregnancy. 

But now that he was sitting in the quiet room, the soft sounds of Clarke stirring in the background, and the weight of his son safe in his arms, Bellamy felt no fear. He felt at peace for the first time in his life.

"And your mom is one badass lady," he continued "she'll kill someone for looking at you wrong." 

Jake stared up at Bellamy wide eyed, as if he was taking in everything his dad was telling him. 

"She's pretty stubborn, but it'll grow on even the least expectant person," Bellamy smiled. "You can't help but love her. And she'll love you back twice as hard." 

Bellamy lifted his son in his arms so he could plant a kiss atop his head. 

"So yeah...I think we'll be okay, you and I," he nodded. "We'll be just fine."


End file.
